TDE: Goth Love
by Kyuubi16
Summary: A Naruto and Gwen only pairing story based off of Total Drama Extreme. For those who wanted a NWEN story then here it is. Covers the series while going into a greater exploration of Gwen. xXUnicornXx's image from Deviant is the cover image.
1. Bonding with Gwen

TDE: Goth Love  
0  
Naruto x Gwen  
0  
Author's Note  
0

Total Drama Extreme has quickly become one of my most popular stories (and the only good Naruto x Total Drama story. That's right, I said it. Hey if there are any terrible crossover sections. Like the Charmed and Naruto one you want me to save (I'm being an intentional jerkass) then please let me know and I'll file it under consideration) I want to do spin offs. People want to see certain pairings and considering how popular Izzy is I figure I can do a bunch of single pairings.

Izzy  
Courtney  
Bridgette  
Gwen  
Lindsay  
And a Sixth Girl. You guys suggest.

Those are the six girls I'm going for. The ones with single focused stories.

0  
Story Start  
0

"Gophers! Foxes!" Chris called out. "Today's challenge is a true summer camp experience. A canoe trip! You'll be paddling your canoes across the lake, to Boney Island!" Chris said, making ghost-like sound effects at the end. "When you get there, you must portage your canoes across the island, which is a two hour hike, trough horribly dense jungle!"

Naruto began tuning out Chris's voice, a simple excursion through a jungle after paddling to a supposedly hunted island. Didn't sound too difficult, so he didn't really care much for it.

_ "...you'll build a rescue fire that will be judged by me and K who has come back from the dead as a ghost or whatever he's calling it. The first team to turn around their canoes and paddle will win the challenge. Move campers, move!"_

Naruto yawned and stretched his arms. Chris went on and on about curses and stuff. Naruto was one of the first people to arrive. Should he go with a Kayak? He was going to ask Bridgette if she wanted to partner up, but she grabbed a two man canoe with Courtney. He caught the faint whispers of 'Geoff' and 'Creepy gift.' and he shook his head. Bridgette was one of the people he got along with fairly well on the island. He had one of those rare friendships with Bridgette where they mutual respected and liked each other, but wasn't attracted to one another.

Sure she was pretty, but besides being nice and cool personal overall he just didn't feel anything romantic towards her. In other words if they did have a relationship it would be stable and nice, but a bit on the boring side. ''Wha-hey!'' Naruto cried out as he suddenly found himself grabbed by Gwen of all people. ''What are you...'' he began to say, catching site of Trent being dragged away by Beth and Lindsay. Seeing almost everyone else paired up and one of the remaining campers being Cody he picked up on what was happening.

''I...I never thanked you for what you did the other day.'' Gwen suddenly spoke up, cutting through the silence of their paddling. It took him a few seconds before he realized that she was referring to what happened during the Phobia Factor challenge they did not too long ago. Trent, who was suppose to dig up Gwen up after a certain amount of time was scared away by his own Phobia and Naruto was the first to remember that the two hadn't returned when the other challenges continued on.

''Its no problem.'' he paused, he wasn't really sure what else to do. ''So, ugh, I really have nothing to add to this conversation.''

''Well, its not like we know each other all that well.'' she responded as they continued paddling. ''I guess because I never gave an opportunity for that to happen.'' she added, remembering she rebuffed Naruto's offer of a team-up during the first challenge.

''Its okay, you just wasn't sure whether or not I was someone you could trust. I'm going to guess I looked and seemed like the kind of guys that gave you a hard time in the past right?'' he guessed as Gwen looked at him in surprise.

''How did you...'' she trailed off as Naruto flashed her a sheepish smile and finished.

''...I...well I sort of know how it feels. To be an outcast of sorts. I wasn't the most liked kid when I was young. I was a bit of a trouble maker and well, one of the things I underwent when I was younger was counseling and I learned some things about myself. In other words I've always been different then most people my age.''

''But you got over that.'' Gwen pointed out. Naruto was easily the most sociable of the campers and talked with just about everyone. He also seemed to be the only person not intimidated by Eva.

''Yeah, it took me some time though.'' he chuckled. ''I wasn't the best student or athlete when I was younger. I was your definition of hopeless, so if I could become what I am now then so can anyone. You're a pretty girl, I don't see why you wouldn't have a lot of friends.''

Gwen couldn't help but blush at the compliment. '_He thinks, I'm pretty._' she thought. She had been called sexy before, mainly by sleazes and horn-dogs and a casual beautiful by guys who hit on anything in a skirt, but pretty? It was different, it was innocent and rather sweet. ''Might have something to do with me not being a ball of sunshine. I'm sure that's something even you picked up on right?'' she mentally kicked herself as the words left her mouth. She was always so aggressively defensive and she couldn't help it. She didn't want to be hurt so she used sarcasm and reacting cold people to shield her feelings. After all, if no one got close to her, no one could hurt her.

''Besides, I think we have enough girls filling the 'am I pretty' and 'its all about me' quota for one show.'' he replied and Gwen couldn't help but chuckle. ''Whether win or lose I'm having a party when this is all over. I would like it if you came. I know we don't know each other that well, but I think you'd enjoy it.''

Gwen didn't know what to say. She was a bit shocked by the invitation. This was the first time she ever been invited to a party. Deep down a part of her always wanted to go to parties and be part of the group, but she wasn't like other girls her age. Most girls at a younger age had to worry about what clothes they were going to where that way, school work, or something sequential to that family; she though had to worry if her father would come home with more depths and if the family would have enough to eat. She couldn't afford all the pretty and new items like the others so that made her an easy target. After all, children are very cruel.

''I'd like that.'' she replied, remaining impassive on the outside but was absolutely giddy on the inside. ''Look if...'' she was cut off again.

''...I'm not doing it because I think you're lonely or because I feel sorry for you.'' Gwen was about to say something else but Naruto beat her to it. ''And no I don't think you're a weird goth girl.'' a scowl formed on Gwen's face. ''Okay I'll stop doing that.'' he cheekily replied. ''If you want, I can run interference with your stalker so you can talk with music-man.'' he added and Gwen gave him questioning look before she groaned and face palmed.

''I...I don't even know how I feel. I mean, I'm still so angry that he left me. I know he was scared off by his phobia, but what kind of person let it slips their mind that they left someone buried alive underground? '' she couldn't help but be a bit bitter about that. ''What happens if something like this happens again? Some of these challenges have been pretty dangerous and I need someone to have my back when they say they have my back.''

''Then, you should find you a guy you know is dependable.'' Naruto suggested as they were about to get to the beach. ''I...ugh, lets see, there's...DJ?'' that was the only guy that came to Naruto's mind who didn't express an interest in another girl or was unsavory.

''Right...DJ.'' she replied. She was really glad she decided to partner up with Naruto for the canoe trip. At least she made a friend she could depend on.

"Oh campers!" Chris's voice boomed out of the speakers. "_I hope you're ready for the most challenging challenge yet? Meet me at the bonfire for brekkie in three. Minutes, that is, so hurry!"_

The challenge went in the Fox's favor without much hassle. ''Hey! I saved you a spot!'' Gwen called out to Naruto.

''Hey! Thanks.'' he replied, sitting next to her. ''He blinked as his face twitched slightly. ''You...uugh.''

''Heather hogged the bathroom...ALL Morning!'' Gwen emphasized with a growl.

''Really sucks.'' he simply replied.

"Incoming!" Chris cried out randomly, sending a can flying at Gwen's face. Trent saw it coming and was about to reach out and catch it, hoping it would be his first step to get back in Gwen's good graces only for Naruto to reach out and catch it off hand.

''Who...how...thanks.'' she was stupefied by what just happened. ''How did you do that?''

''A training measure K put me through. Thankfully he had enough sense to make me wear a helmet so I wouldn't get a concussion. Cool thing is I have a six sense of when things are hurled in my general direction when they are can shaped. Unfortunately it can be a bit annoying.''

Chris continued on. "Today is a survival challenge. We're going hunting!" He said, springing out a paintball gun. For a brief moment distress formed on Bridgette's face. She was an animal lover and she couldn't stomach killing them, even if that meant losing the challenge and possibly being voted off.

Duncan smirked. "Now that's more like it!"

"Isn't that a model X345 paintball gun?" Harold asked Chris.

"Why yes Harold. It is.'' he said as he promptly shot said boy causing him to fall back with a thug.

Bridgette frowned. "So we won't be killing anything?''

''Negatori.'' he answered as the surfer girl relaxed. ''This is the first ever paintball dear hunt!''

''BOO! Don't reuse challenges you cheap bastard!" Naruto booed as he dove out of the way only for a recovered Harold to get hit and go down again. ''I'll announce the teams once we get into the woods.''

"Nothing will be killed during this challenge." Chris assured. "I hope." He muttered, just loudly enough for Bridgette to hear, so she would freak out a little. "This is the first ever televised reality show paintball shoot-a-thon! I'll assign roles in a minute after we get to the woods. So...finish brekkie!"

A half an hour later the campers came together in front of a stand with seven paintball guns.

"And now for the team breakdowns. Foxes, you Harold, Geoff and Bridgette!" He threw them their guns. ''Locked and loaded with orange fox paint. And using Red paint are the Gopher hunters will be Leshawna, Beth, and Eva!" Chris exclaimed, handing out the last set of guns. "You also get these styling glasses and wicked gear.'' He said, handing out visors and camo caps.

Eva inhaled, a look of rapture spreading across her face. ''Nothing like trailing after prey and gunning it down.'

''The rest of you are dear. Here are your antlers, a cute little nose and a fluffy tail!"

"Yeah right. I am not wearing that.'' Heather refused.

Duncan growled. "There is no way I'm a dear...'' He was interrupted when Chris slipped the costume on him.

''Take these off and your team is toast.''

''I swear to god Chris. Fucking bow and arrow to your knee!'' Naruto threatened. At the very least they got a head start.

''At least we get a head start!" Courtney said.

''So much for mini-challenges and all the rest of that crap. Something isn't right, I can feel it. That damn K is just going to pop out of nowhere or they're going to change the rules again for a ratings stunt.''

"I don't know about yall," DJ began," but I'm outta here." He said, crouching down and running off like a deer.

The other Foxes stared at him in disbelief. "What the hell did I just see?'' Naruto asked.

_ "Start your paint-balls! Game on!"_

''So a raise of hands. Who wants to help me get payback on Chris when this challenge is over?'' Naruto didn't even have to ask. A show of hands was unanimous.

'So, how long do you think its going to take?'' Gwen wondered as she and Naruto aimlessly walked around. The two of them had been chatting a lot the past few days. They began getting to know each other, like Naruto revealing his hobby of gardening and water plants and Gwen revealing that she liked to draw. They were so drawn in their conversation they were surprised when the challenge was announced as over.

All the campers returned to the camp. Between the fact that only one of the Foxes, that being Duncan had been covered in paint. (DJ being mysteriously untouched), and with Izzy being just crazy awesome hard to hit and the lack of team work among the Gophers making them an easy target it was pretty obvious who lost the challenge. With Cody being mauled by a bear and all (darn those accursed chips) he was the next one voted off the island. With that the two of them decided to explore the island for some images for Gwen to draw, both of them unaware of the developing feelings they were growing for each other.

0  
Chapter End  
0

The difference in this version is that Gwen stays on the Foxes and Katie is on the Gophers team.

00000000  
Teams  
0000

Chaotic Foxes: Naruto, Courtney, Gwen, Geoff, Bridgette, Harold, DJ, Izzy, and Duncan.

Gophers: Beth, Heather, Katie, Leshawna, Eva, Lindsay, and Trent.


	2. At the Dock!

TDE: Goth Love  
0  
Naruto x Gwen  
0  
Story Start  
0  
That morning Naruto arrived back at the cabin just in time to see Geoff, DJ and Tyler conspire to get revenge on Harold for leaving his crusty underwear all over the place. He kindly refused their offer, cryptically answer he had his own form of payback that he needed to see too. So that morning he had made a hell of a barter with Chef to gain access to his kitchen. Amongst said things he had to do was medial chores; which for over three-dozen people was a bitch.

Thankfully he had some help by a certain dark eyed Goth. ''I'm glad you made it." Naruto stated. Originally he had considered inviting Courtney, but he realized this was the perfect time to get to know Gwen better.

"Yeah well, it beats trying to muffle out Leshawna's snoring." despite her sounding indifference, the small smile on her face gave her way. It didn't take long get out the ingredients and for Naruto to start cooking and after cooking breakfast for everyone they were now washing the dishes. Both were standing in front of the sink: rubber gloves up to their elbows.

''Dishes," she murmured. "...when you told me you needed help I didn't think you also meant dishes as well.'' _Not to mention he cooked breakfast for everyone. I don't think I would have done that._

''So come on, tell me about you Gwen. We're friends right? I'm not ignoring the reality that we'll one day have to face each other, but we can at least avoid a bitter rivalry at least? Because whether win or lose, I don't bore you any ill will."

''Well? What do you wanna know?''

''Well, your full name?'' he asked, curios on learning about her exact background.

''Gwen Astrid.'' she answered him. ''Most people can't tell, but I'm a mix of Norse and European descent on my mother's side."

''That's interesting." Naruto replied, rather intrigued by the tidbit.

''My great grandfather was born in Scandinavia and my great grand mother was born in Sweden. They moved to the states after my Great grandfather's business went under to start a new life for themselves. They moved here and had my grand father and the rest of history. Most people just look at me and just see a really pale Canadian or white girl, so I don't bring it up often. So what about you? You're Asian right? On which of your parent's side did you inherit the blond hair and blue eyes?''

''My father's side.'' he answered her. Things began to relax and they casually conversed. They did that all way up to when it when it was time for the challenge. By the time they got their most of the other campers were gathered there and laughing their asses off. Chris had a grey skunk's stripe in the middle of his hair. The host looked rather pissed of course, no one could miss the fury and the fact that the other host K had finally returning. ''Hey ya campers! Haven't seen ya in awhile. Been setting some things up for future challenges and such. And I seen some of you have been busy.''

Naruto snickered, _'damn right'_. he thought. He didn't agree to kitchen duty for the next week for nothing. He knew he would need very specific ingredients from Chef's kitchen for the various projects he would need.

"In today's challenge," K began, "...you will be testing the fundamentals of the teamwork, mind, and kitchen skills. Would you care to explain the rest Chris?''

''Sure...'' he said out of gritted teeth. ''Both teams will be cooking a three course meal, which we will then judge. The winners will get a reward, and the losers will send another team-mate home. Each team will pick a head chef to pick the theme of the meal, and take charge of the cooking."

DJ and Geoff exchange worried looks. "I don't like the sound of this, man."

"To cook, you need ingredients!" Chris exclaimed. "Once a week we have Helicopters fly in food. Today, however, a multitude of different were bought for just this challenge. Will it be some spicy Italian? Or maybe some soulful soul food. Regardless, you have until sun down to cook up a meal fitting of a king. Begin!"

Geoff was the first to walk over. "Hey dudes, with this stuff we can make some awesome Italian food!"

Duncan grinned. "Hello head chef!"

"Seriously?" Geoff asked, awed as Duncan nodded. ''Then lets get grabbing!'' He quickly moved to grab some food.

"Head Chef!" Heather said. "I'm calling it!" She glared at Beth. ''Try not to screw up this time. Okay.''

Beth nodded, placating the angry girl.

Leshawna walked up to her. "Just ignore her.''

The challenge continued and between Heather's faulty recipe and Owen being a fatass, team Fox had won yet again. After the celebration two campers in particular had snuck away.

"Favorite Singer?"

"I would say Amy Lee of Evanescence."

"I think I might have heard a few songs by them. They're okay."

"Alright, how about your favorite ice cream flavor?"

"But...that's so plain."

"Oh? That's funny coming from you."

"Hey!"

"I'm just kidding!"

"What's your favorite cake?"

"Does Cheesecake count."

"No, because it would win by default."

The two of them had grown to really respect each other. The Awake-athon had proven that the both of them could be quite stubborn. "Ramen, I would hardly call that a meal?"

"Blasphemy! I'd call it more of a meal then a bowl of strawberries!"

"Hey! Don't knock the berries!"

They had gotten so engrossed in their conversation they almost didn't notice it was getting dark until the dock lights flickered on. Naruto then found himself chuckling.

"What? What's so funny."

"Its nothing." he said, turning away as he tried to hide a smile on his face.

"What is it?" Gwen pressed on with an inquiring eye. She wasn't a nosy person by nature, but whatever was going on she wanted to know.

"I...I sort of having been peaking into some things. Fan mail and all sorts of stuff. People have been, shipping people."

"Shipping?" Gwen asked, clearly confused by what the blond meant. Naruto kicked off his sandals and moved closer to the edge of the dock, letting the cool breeze course between the cracks of his toes.

"You know, when people gossip about which two characters are going to hook up and stuff." he explained as a realization came over Gwen.

"Right, why do I sense that I'm not going to like what I'm going to hear?"

"Trust me, I know the feeling. A lot of people seem to think you and Trent would make a cute couple, just as many people who ship Cody and Noah." he finished with a shake of his head.

"Okay, that's a bit creepy." Gwen remarked as she brought her knees up to her chin. "Are...all of us shipped?"

"Yeah, Duncan and Courtney and a few people are pulling for you and Cody." Naruto couldn't help but laugh at the face Gwen made when he said that.

"What about you?" she asked.

Naruto sighed and shook his head. "I think the weirdest one is me and Eva. People think we're secretly in love and that I have plans to tame her or something with my manliness while I'm the only one who isn't intimated by her anger issues."

"Aaw, but you two would be so cute." Gwen teased as Naruto blanched.

"Don't even joke about that." he remarked. "I have nothing against strong women, but I set a line at a woman who could bench press three of me." he then continued. "A lot of people seem to really want me with Bridgette though. Even more than Courtney who people think we have chemistry."

"Bridgette's a nice person." _And of course he has some sort of friendship with Courtney. Naruto's a nice guy, handsome, and athletic. Of course he's going to end up with someone like Bridgette or Courtney. _Gwen couldn't help but feel sad when she thought about it. Were her feelings for Trent that shallow? Or was it merely a passing infatuation? Who to say this wasn't the same? She was so confused.

"And a few people even said that you and I would make a cute couple." he finished with a purr and seductive gaze.

"What...?" it barely came out in a whisper. Gwen could feel herself blush horribly when her voice cracked. She then heard him laugh as he almost doubled over.

"Well that wasn't the reaction I was expecting." he admitted as he tried to calm himself down.

A growl escaped her lips. "You jerk." the hurt was evident, she made a motion to leave when Naruto grabbed her arm.

"I'm sorry," he hastily blurted out. "It was a suggestion in one of the letters that I do that. I was only joking around, I didn't mean to upset you."

"I...I don't like being thought of as a joke. I had enough of that already." she whispered.

"I'm sorry...I won't hurt you again...I promise."

Hearing those words made Gwen's heart flutter. "You shouldn't promise things you can't keep."

"Maybe so, but then that means I can spend every day making sure that I don't break that promise."

_'Don't be taken in? Don't let sweet words let your guard down.'_ she mentally told herself. Because no matter how sweet Naruto was, there was just as many cute guys that could say and act in the way she wanted to hear and see.

Naruto began shuffling through his jacket and he took out something. It was the most beautiful gem Gwen had ever seen. In fact it looked more like a beautiful crafted Crystal, hanging from a gold chain. Without a word he should placed it around Gwen's neck, leaving her speechless.

"I trust you Gwen." he stated with a grin. "Keep that safe for me, will you? Think of it as a good luck charm. I'm expecting you to give that back to me in the finals. When I win of course. Goodnight." he said as he got up.

"Yeah right, I'll give it back to you when _I_ win in the finals." she shouted back, finding herself wearing a grin of her own. There was no way she was going to lose to him. No matter how cute he was or how he made her heart flutter. _'Stupid blond and his way with people.' _she thought, though if she was completely honest with herself, a part of her wouldn't have mind how things turned out. Something told her that in a way, she already won.


End file.
